Alone in Snow
by The Masked Queen
Summary: New at her school, Amy Morning wasn't one looking for much attention. Especially from the famed 'Bad Touch Trio'... Warning: OC, language, slight sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all will like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

_Okay Amy, don't freak out, just the first day of school. Well, at least for you it is_, I think to myself as I pull into the parking lot of my new high school. I park my shining blue Honda Accord in an empty spot not too far away from the school. I look like any other 16 year old, with light dirty blonde hair that reaches my shoulders and sea colored green and blue eyes. I'm not overly pretty, or cute, or beautiful, or whatever you decide to call it.

I am starting my junior year here, and as I approach the entrance, I see a mob of people around three individuals.

The one in the middle is an albino with silvery hair and bright red eyes. He looks down at the mob with a smug smirk on his face. Two others are with him, the one on the right a Spaniard with messy dark brown hair and shining emerald eyes, and the one on the left a Frenchman with flowing blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. The left one keeps blowing out kisses to the crowd, while the right one just folds his arms with a grin on his face.

As I pass by the mob, the albino in the middle looks at me and smirks. I just continue without a word and pretend none of that just happened at all.

I head to the office to get my schedule and locker number, receiving both with ease. I head to my locker and put a lock on it, and leave for my first class just in time to see the group from outside enter with a flourish. The mob, having seemingly forgotten about the group, enters in small groups of three or four. I quickly head off to my first class.

The class is easily found and completely empty. Well, almost. There is a boy sitting alone in the second to last row, looking shy and anxious for class to start. He has dark blonde hair with one haywire curl and sapphire blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. I immediately advance toward him, and he looks up at me shyly.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit here?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah, s-sure, th-that's cool," he stutters. I plop my backpack down and slide into the seat next to him.

I look over to him. "My name's Amy, by the way," I say.

"Oh, I'm Matthew," he says. "You know, not much people notice me..." he trails off.

"Really? Well that's too bad. I think that you would be a nice person to get to know, " I comment with a smile.

He smiles. "Is this your first day here, Amy?"

"Yeah, it is," I reply.

"Oh, ok. I kinda figured because, well, you know, you haven't been in this class before," he says.

Just at that moment, the bell rings and people shuffle in. The teacher comes in, looking tired and eager for the day to quickly pass by.

"That's Mr. Harvey," Matthew whispers to me.

Mr. Harvey leans against the whiteboard and says under his breath, "Three, two, one." As if on cue, the door slams open.

"Don't worry everybody, the great and awesome Gilbert is here!" It's none other than the albino from earlier. The other two boys follow him inside, laughing silently. _Well, this is going to be a fun day._

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Second one will be coming soon, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
"Gilbert, how many times have I told you not to enter so dramatically? This is history. Not theatre," Mr. Harvey sighs.  
"I don't know, Mr. Harvey. How many times HAVE you told me?" Gilbert says slyly.  
Mr. Harvey sighs again. "Just find your seat." Gilbert smiles and leisurely strolls to his seat, the other two trailing silently behind. The only available seats are...around me.  
Shit.  
Mr. Awesome gives me a smirk and sits down loudly in the seat directly on my left. Blondey slides smoothly in the seat in front of him, and the Spaniard throws his sleek body into the seat in front of me.  
"Hallo schön. Sie sind neu, ja?" Gilbert says, still smirking.  
"Hola chica. ¿Ha sido usted me falta?" the young Spaniard questions, smiling mischievously.  
"Bonjour fleur. Ne t'ai pas vu qhere avant," the Frenchman remarks with a wink.  
'Uhh...ok then?' I think to myself.  
"I don't speak languages," I tell them.  
"But maravilloso, you're speaking English right now," the Spaniard points out in a mellifluous tone.  
"No, I'm speaking me," I reply evenly. "I have my own language."  
Gilbert scoffs. "That is kinda unawesome."  
I turn to him. "Well, was anyone asking you? No? Keep your damn mouth shut then." Gilbert snaps his mouth shut, like a fish, and thankfully stays quiet. "Who are you guys, anyway?"  
"Oh, excusez-moi, madame. I am Francis Bonnefoy, the boy grinning like an crétin is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you've already met over there," the Frenchman replies. "But you know, you haven't told us your name yet, mon cher."  
"Oh, right. My name's Amelia, but you can call me Amy," I respond, crossing my arms.  
"Amelia...that is a beautiful name, mi amor," Antonio whispers silkly.  
"Uhh...thank you?" I say, nervously. They don't seem to be noticing my personal space, as they hunch over me.  
"Guys? Personal space?" I say to the three of them. Matthew gives a small chuckle.  
They smile. "Of course, Frau," Gilbert says for the three. They lean back into their seats and focus their attention to Mr. Harvey, who writes on the board what page to turn to in our history textbook. Antonio and Gilbert cast occasional glances at me, Francis seemingly not caring, and somehow I make it through first hour.  
Near the end of class, Matthew turns to me. "Hey, Amy, what's your next class?" he asks in a quiet voice.  
"Oh, umm, it's math," I reply, glancing at my schedule. "Junior math."  
"Oh, really? That's my next class too," Matthew timidly responds.  
"Great! Hey, could you show me where that is possibly?" I ask.  
"Oh, yeah, sure," he says.  
"Thank you," I say. As the words leave my lips, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I stand up and walk to the door, waiting patiently for Matthew to follow. He strolls to the door and continues to math, as I follow along behind him like a lost puppy.  
We soon stop by an open door. "Well, here it is. Ladies first," he says, gesturing.  
I smile and walk in. Matthew follows and sits in what seems to be his normal spot, and I claim the one on his left. I get my math textbook out of my backpack, still looking down.  
Suddenly, I hear a silky voice in my left ear. "Hola chica."

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews from last time! I was really happy. So, I hope you all will continue to read this story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Since I forgot to say last time, I get all of my other languages from Google Translate, so sorry if they're a little off. Also, I'm going to try to post weekly. Thanks to everyone who dreads this story! It means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
I instinctively turn to the sound and punch blindly. My fist makes contact with something, and that something is Antonio's face.  
"Ow," he mutters, putting his hand to his face.  
"Sorry, just an instinct," I say, not sounding very sorry.  
"It's alright, chica, I'm fine, as long as you kiss it better," he says with a lopsided grin.  
I glare at him. "No. Man up," I say with a cold tone. He pouts and settles in the seat on my left. 'Well, this is just great. History AND math with him. Hope there's no more,' I think to myself. Soon the second bell rings and the teacher, Mrs. Stover, walks into the classroom.  
"Alright, class. Open your books to the page on the board. Now," she says strictly.  
I lean to Matthew. "Is she always like this?" I ask in a whispered voice.  
"Not really. She may seem strict, but she's really lenient with the rules. Just don't get on her bad side," he whispers back.  
Antonio, apparently listening in on our conversation, speaks to me in a hushed tone when I sit back up. "Don't worry chica, if you do get on her bad side, you can always come to me for support. I would be perfectamente fine with that."  
"Antonio?" I say sweetly.  
"What is it, chica?"  
"Shut the hell up."  
Antonio chuckles lightly and returns to his book. Mrs. Stover decides to make an appearance at this exact time, as she walks by my desk before Antonio or I can make any other remarks.  
The math class is too easy for me, as I already know everything that we are learning, so I just draw for most of the hour. Antonio looks at me and smiles throughout the hour, and Matthew follows the lesson, although he glances at the drawings from time to time.  
"What do you usually draw?" Matthew asks in a quiet voice.  
"Hmm? Oh, anything really," I respond. He nods and returns to his work.  
A few minutes later, Matthew turns to me again. "Hey, Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, never mind," he replies quietly.  
"What? You gotta tell me now," I say.  
"Oh, well I was just wondering...you know, if it wasn't too much to ask...well, I was wondering if you could possibly draw me something...only if you want to..." he trails off.  
"Oh, I could draw for you! What do you want?" I ask, ripping out a blank page of my drawing pad.  
"Could you, um, draw me a, uh, polar bear?" he says, quietly.  
"Oh, yeah, sure! Don't get mad if it's horrible though," I say. I go to work on the bear, my pencil flying across the paper. In about 20 minutes, the bear is done. I even color it, because there isn't much of a problem with that. The polar bear is looking  
up at the aurora borealis in the picture.  
All the while when I was working on it, Antonio was looking at the drawing with fascination.  
As I finish, I hand the paper to Matthew. "Here you go," I say.  
"Oh, thank you, Amy!" he says, clearly happy.  
"No problem," I say back.  
Soon, class is over and the students shuffle out. I look at my schedule and groan. "Ugh, I have chemistry next," I complain to Matthew.  
"Hey, it's not that bad. It's also really easy to find from here," he says.  
"Really? Where is it?" I ask.  
"Next door."  
"Oh, really? Then I guess I should get going. See you at lunch!" I tell Matthew, already heading to the door.  
"Ok, b-bye Amy," Matthew says quietly.  
I walk into the chemistry room and sit in the far right table. The second bell rings and more students come in. As I look over my new chemistry book, a boy walks up to me.  
"Oh, hello, may I sit here?" the boy asks in a British accent. He has forest green eyes, golden blonde hair, and his eyebrows look as though children glued caterpillars to his forehead.  
I smile at him. "Yeah, that's fine. I honestly don't care," I say, gesturing to the seat next to me.  
He smiles gently and sits down. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, by the way," he says.  
"Oh, I'm Amy," I say.  
"Well, Amy, it's nice to meet you," Arthur responds, still smiling. He then scowls at something behind me, his eyebrows like a thick bush.  
I hear gruff voice with a German accent in my ear, a voice that sends shivers down my spine. "Kesesese~ well, I guess this means that we're making chemistry together."

* * *

**Dun, dun, da! (I'm sorry, I had to.) Thank you for reading, and Chapter 4 will be coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, everybody! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I immediately spin around and hurtle my fist to the sound, also making contact with someone's face. 'Wow! First day and I already punched two people! It's a new me record!', I think to myself. Instead of Antonio, though, it is Gilbert's face that my blow connects with.  
"Ow! That was completely UNawesome!" Gilbert shouts, clutching his face in pain.  
Arthur chuckles. "Oh, she didn't hurt YOU, did she? A weak little girl couldn't possibly harm the great and awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Arthur exclaims with mock surprise on his face.  
"Ja, well, I was only taken by surprise that she would actually hit ME, the awesome me. It didn't actually hurt me. I mean, seriously, what girl could hurt me?" Gilbert snaps back, straightening up.  
"Hmm, let's see. Does Elizabeta Héderváry ring a bell?" Arthur says, tapping his chin with a smile upon his lips.  
"S-shut up!" Gilbert shouts, paling and, for a moment, blushing.  
Arthur laughs as Gilbert moves to a different table, dragging his ego with him. Arthur eventually stops laughing and turns to me.  
"So Amy, this is your first day here, right?" he asks. I simply nod. "Oh, alright then. What other classes do you have?"  
"I have gym next, then lunch of course, then language and Cultures. In that order," I tell him.  
His face lightens up. "Really? I have Cultures, too! But sadly, so does Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis," he spits, his face darkening on the last name.  
"So you must hate Francis, right?" I laugh.  
"I don't hate him. I despise him. I loathe his very being," Arthur growls.  
I laugh as the second bell rings, bringing a start to the class as well as the teacher, Mrs. Solarez. Class goes by smoothly, Gilbert shooting occasional glances at me, but not much more than that. At the end of class, Arthur turns to me.  
"Hey, Amy. No offense to anyone, but I think that you should stay away from his lot," he says, gesturing to Gilbert. "They're bad news, and I'm just warning you, so be careful."  
I laugh. "No offense to you, Arthur, but I think I already figured that out. Seeing as they ARE in my first three classes and last hour, and most likely others, I already figured that."  
"Well, just stay away from them. For your sake," he says, looking at me with genuine worry in his forest green eyes.  
I laugh again. "Don't worry, I will," I pledge, holding my hand to my heart. He sighs, relieved, and relaxes.  
The bell rings and everyone once again shuffle out. I ask Arthur for directions to the gym and once the information lodges in my braining area, I make a beeline there, stopping only at my locker to throw my backpack in, taking out my gym clothes. While at my locker I notice Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis huddling and laughing a few lockers down, and I decide to get out of there as fast as I can.  
As I turn to leave, Antonio catches my eye and winks, and makes a comment to the other boys, making them all look at me and smirk. I turn and roll my eyes as I make my way to the gym.  
When I reach the gym, I quickly change and join the forming group on the inside basketball court. As I stand there, feeling secluded from the rest of the group, a girl with long light brown hair and vibrant green eyes approaches me. She is also, strangely, holding a cast iron frying pan. How the school let her take it in, I have no idea. She stops in front of me.  
"Hello, I am Elizabeta Héderváry. Are you new?" she asks casually.  
"Yeah, I am. My name's Amy," I respond, glancing warily at the pan slung over her shoulder.  
She notices and laughs. "Don't worry, I only use this only a few select people," she says, spinning the pan between her fingers. "Namely Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. And people that annoy me," she adds, grinning.  
"Well, remind me to stay on your good side," I say, chuckling. Elizabeta looks behind me, scowling, and raises her frying pan. Once again, someone speaks in my ear, not very softly, but I easily recognize the annoying voice.  
"Hello, frau."

* * *

**I'm sorry about those boys. They're just like that. And also, sorry that the words are too smunched up together, my computer is being wazzy. Thanks to Katie-Kat1129 for always reviewing! Chapter 5 will be coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everyone! Here's Chapter 5! This is probably my favorite chapter so far. And since I keep forgetting, I'll say this now. I DO NOT own Hetalia, and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
"Gilbert," I say calmly, "if you don't step away from me this instant, I will ask my new friend Elizabeta here for some help to take out the white trash."  
I hear him laugh. "Kesesese~ I'm not afraid of some little girls," he says, still not moving from his position.  
I slowly turn to face him. "Oh? You're not scared of girls?" I say, slowly. Gilbert shifts uncomfortably and looks warily at Elizabeta, who is slowly twirling her pan through her fingers.  
"Y-yeah! O-of course I'm not afraid of girls!" he stutters, paling.  
Elizabeta brings her pan to a halt between her fingers. "Oh, Gilbert," she sighs, raising the frying pan. Gilbert looks panicked for a second, but regains his so called "cool" and walks away, muttering. Elizabeta and I laugh and give each other high fives. "Well, that was great," she laughs.  
As we calm down, someone blows a whistle, the sharp tone making me cringe. "Alright cupcakes, gather up! Time for today's activity!" a voice shouts.  
"That is Coach Panita," Elizabeta says, leaning over.  
"Ok cupcakes. Today we are going to be playing dodgeball so suck it up and don't whine. Gilbert, you will be  
captain for the red team," Panita says.  
"Gladly," Gilbert smirks.  
"Ludwig, you will be captain for the blue team," Panita says, pointing to a blonde with electric blue eyes. Ludwig nods curtly. "Ok. Oh, and did I mention that teams will already be assigned?" Panita says, smiling. A groan arises from the class. Panita laughs. "Too bad. Now to your teams!" he shouts, pulling out his clipboard.  
I, by some miracle, end up on Ludwig's team, along with Elizabeta and a energetic, lively boy with amber eyes, auburn hair, and a strange curl named Feliciano Vargas, who is also apparently Ludwig's best friend.  
"Alright cupcakes, ready? Of course you are! And...go!" Panita shouts as he blows his whistle. People rush forward to get the dodgeballs, while others hang back, and others still crouch in corners to avoid being hit. I stand to the side with Elizabeta as I watch dodgeballs fly in flurries. Ludwig makes a small hit team that hurtles the balls like missiles to the other side. The numbers on each side dwindle slowly down. Whenever a ball gets close to Elizabeta and I, she swats it away much like a batter in a baseball game with her frying pan.  
"So, how's your first day been so far here?" Elizabeta asks, flinging the dodgeballs away from us.  
I shrug. "Good, I guess." We are silent for a moment, listening to Feliciano screaming for surrender, before Elizabeta speaks again.  
"Has the Bad Touch Trio approached you yet, besides Gilbert?" she asks, as one dodgeball she reflected slams into the face of one obnoxiously loud red blonde whose hair is a mountain of gel and hairspray. He staggers back and falls from the force of the blow while all around him are laughing uproariously.  
"I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'Bad Touch Trio'. Care to elaborate?" I respond, sidestepping to dodge the flailing pan.  
She looks at me in surprise. "You don't know who they are yet? That's really surprising."  
I raise my hands. "Hello? Fourth hour? First day?"  
"Well, still. I thought that it would be kinda obvious." She sighs. "The Bad Touch Trio is Gilbert's little band of pervs, with Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio," Elizabeta explains.  
'So that was what Arthur meant,' I think. Returning to the conversation at hand, I shrug. "I guess so. It's really just been Gilbert and Antonio so far. Francis doesn't really seem to care."  
She sighs, relieved. "That's good. You won't have to be worried about your virginity every minute since Francis is out. I'd still be worried for Antonio and Gilbert, though." I shift uncomfortably between my feet and Elizabeta notices. She laughs. "Don't worry, I'm on your side now, like it or not. I'll give you frying pan lessons," she says with a grin.  
I laugh. "Thanks, Elizabeta."  
She laughs. "You can just call me Liz." Suddenly, a dodgeball gets in her defenses and slams into her stomach. Everyone in the gym is silent and in shock. Liz and I hear victorious laughter.  
"Kesesese~! Got you, loser!" a smug Gilbert shouts. Liz is glaring daggers at him.  
"Watch out when you sleep at night," she warns, a dark look spreading in her features.  
"Kesesese~ I assure you, I'll be watching for you," Gilbert replies with a wink. Liz looks as though she would and could rip out anyone's throat as she glares at Gilbert. She takes a step forward, and I put out a hand to stop her.  
"Liz, not just yet. I'll slaughter him for you," I say with a grin. She nods, frowning, and goes to sit on the bleachers. Gilbert's team seems to attack with more vigor since Liz is out, and our team reaches their level of intensity. The player count for each team rapidly depletes. I still somehow manage to stay in the game. Before anyone realizes it, all are out; except for me and Gilbert.  
He sneers at me. "I'm up against a little girl? This should be easy."  
I frown and shake my head disapprovingly. "I wouldn't think that just yet, Gilbert."  
He laughs, the sound of it echoing across the silent gym. "Kesesese~! How about we make a bet?"  
I look around the room and see everyone on the bleachers holding their breaths. Coach Panita is sitting in a chair somewhere, reading a book. "Tell me what you propose."  
Gilbert's ruby eyes glint mischievously. "If you win, I will allow you to be called awesomer than me for the rest of today."  
I raise my eyebrows. "Putting your awesomeness at stake? That's deep, man. But what if you win?" I ask, dreading the answer.  
He smirks. "Well, if I win, and of course I will, you will have to come home with me tonight and play a little game," he says with a wink.  
There was a collective gasp in the stands. "Don't do it!" a voice shouts out. I turn to look at Liz, who is shaking her head.  
I turn back to Gilbert. "I accept," I say, holding my head up proudly.  
Gilbert smirks and chuckles. "This will be easy." He picks up a dodgeball before I can recover and flings it at me.  
As I watch it travel through the air to me, everything is in slow motion. Before I even have time to think, Liz throws her pan through the air to me. "Amy, catch!" She shouts. Without even having time to catch my breath, I catch the pan and hit the dodgeball away at the very last second. It flys away and lands somewhere behind Gilbert. He looks at me, stunned.  
I grin. "My turn." With Liz's pan between my hands, I pick up a ball and slam it with the pan, the ball hurtling toward Gilbert before he even knows what's going on. It slams into his stomach, and he is flung back from the force, landing on his back in the middle of the court. Everyone is silent for a moment, in shock, before my team starts cheering. My team crowds around me, Feliciano hugging me and Ludwig looking at Gilbert with humor.  
"Great job on beating my bruder," Ludwig says.  
"He's your brother?" I say in surprise. He nods. "Wow."  
Liz comes up to me and I hand over her pan. "That was great! I can't believe you beat Gilbert! Well, actually, yes I can," she says, grinning.  
I smile. "That's because I'm that much awesomer than him."

* * *

**I just want to say something really quick. When Amy said that Francis was out, and Liz said she wouldn't have to worry for her virginity as much, I wasn't implying that he's a rapist, because he is NOT. She just meant that he wouldn't try to woo her. Haha, woo. Anyway, the next chapter will come next week. Hope you enjoyed! Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Here is Chapter 6!**

**Warning: Lovino and all that comes with him are in this chapter, and for almost all of the chapters after.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Soon after I smother Gilbert in dodgeball, I change back into my regular clothes and head off to lunch when class is over. I arrive in the cafeteria, one of the first ones there, and I quickly get my lunch, looking for a seat, even though most are empty. I see Matthew sitting alone at a small table and head there.  
"Hey Matthew!" I say, sitting down with him.  
He looks startled by my sudden presence. "Oh, h-hey Amy. I actually thought that you would forget about me..." he trails off.  
I raise my eyebrow questioningly. "How could I forget about someone I met this morning?"  
"O-oh, w-well a lot of people s-seem to," he stutters sadly.  
I smile. "You know what, Matthew?" He looks up at me. "A lot of people are assholes, and I'm not a lot of people. So that officially makes me 'not a asshole that forgets people'."  
He smiles slightly and I look down at my food. Today they are serving-  
"Ve~ Ludwig! Today they're serving PASTA! It's my favorite!" a voice screams. It's Feliciano, the Italian boy. He's standing with a straight-faced Ludwig and another grumbling Italian. He looks like Feliciano, except with dark brown hair, golden-brown eyes, and a frown upon his face.  
"Would you fucking shut up, idiota? You're giving me and the potato bastard headaches!" the dark haired Italian snaps.  
"Ve~ but Lovi, they have pasta! My favorite food in the whole wide world!"  
"I don't fucking care, idiot! Shut the fuck up! And my name isn't Lovi, you fucking bastard! I told you never to fucking call me that! It's Lovino! Not Lovi! You stupid fucking bastard," the dark haired Italian, whose name is apparently Lovino, mutters. Ludwig is just standing there, shaking his head and sighing, as if this is an everyday occurrence. Which it sounds like.  
Lovino grumbles about 'the stupid bastards' or something and sits down at an empty table with his pasta completely covered in tomatoes. Feliciano shouts happily to Ludwig as they get pasta, and I feel a little bad for Ludwig, as Feliciano is chatting his ear off about different kinds of pasta. Lovino is sitting alone at his little table, grumbling to himself. I watch him curiously before I see Arthur looking for a spot to sit. I wave at him to come join us.  
"Oh, hello Amy," Arthur says.  
"Hey, Arthur, I'm not sure if you know, but this is Matthew," I say, gesturing to Matthew.  
"Oh, hello. Have you gone to this school long? Or is this your first day too?" Arthur asks him.  
"I've been here since we were freshmen...and I'm in your last hour..." Matthew says quietly.  
"Really? I can't believe I haven't noticed you before."  
"Not much people do..."  
"Oh."  
"Ok, guys, happier note! I am now officially awesomer than Gilbert!" I exclaim, standing right as Gilbert comes in.  
"Really? How'd you manage to do that?" Arthur asks. Gilbert is glaring at me from afar.  
"Well, I beat him in dodgeball."  
"Really? That's grea-" Arthur is cut off by a voice yelling to him.  
"Yo! Arthur! Artie! My A-Man! What up, bro?!" A dark haired blonde with glasses, sapphire blue eyes, a crescent in his hair and a bomber jacket strides up to Arthur. He looks a lot like Matthew, almost like twins. Which they probably are.  
Arthur sighs. "Hello, Alfred." Arthur turns to me. "Amy, this is Alfred F. Jones, Matthew's brother."  
I peer at Matthew. "I didn't know you had a brother."  
Matthew shrugs and sighs. "It's an embarrassment to me too."  
Alfred, who is standing at our table now, is talking Arthur's ear off. "Yo, Artie! They don't have hamburgers today! They never have hamburgers! It like, totally sucks yo! Hamburgers are the best! Like, way better than your crappy British food!"  
"Hey! It's not crappy! It's high class! My name's not Artie either, you twat! And they had hamburgers yesterday, ass-hat!"  
"Whatever! So Artie! I like, totally have to go to Mickey D's now to get some hamburgers! And fries too! Cause there are none here! Hamburgers are the bes- Woah! Artie! There's a girl at your table! A pretty girl, too! You never sit with girls! Are you sick? Do you have a cold? I'll get a hamburger for you! Hamburgers fix everything! Artie! The girl is still at your table! I thought that you would scare her away by now! With your magic stuff! And ghosts! Oh, I hate ghosts... Anyways! I'm going to Mickey D's! Bye!" Alfred yells, rushing off to his car.  
I look at Arthur and Matthew. "I'm so sorry."  
Arthur shrugs. "You tend to become very good at tuning people out."  
I laugh. "I can imagine."  
We sit in silence for a little, picking at our food. I keep glancing at Lovino through the corner of my eye, who is sitting alone at his table, looking miserable. I decide to do something about that.  
"Hey, guys, do you think we should invite Lovino over to sit with us?" I ask them. They look up at me with surprise etched on their faces.  
"Not to be rude, Amy, but why? Lovino always sits there alone and doesn't complain," Arthur says.  
"Y-yeah, he usually always does," Matthew adds.  
I nod. "That's exactly my point. I try to be friendly with everyone, you know." I turn to Matthew. "Why do think I talked to you? I was trying to be nice to everyone. And you looked lonely, like Lovino. So I'm gonna go ask him if he wants to sit with us, if you guys want him to or not, and if he says no, then at least I tried."  
Arthur shrugs. "Whatever you care to do, Amy." I stand up and make my way over to Lovino, who scowls deeply as I reach his table.  
"Um, hey, Lovino, I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us at our table," I say.  
He scowls. "No. I don't want to sit with anyone, bastardo. Leave me alone."  
I take a step back. "Ok, that's fine, I respect that." I turn to leave to go to our table, when I hear Lovino speaking again.  
"Hey, wait, bastardo." I turn. "I'll sit with you, only because I don't want you guys to be lonely without me."  
I smile. "Ok, our table's right over there," I say, pointing.  
"Yeah, whatever." He drags his bowl over to our table and sits down.  
Lovino points a finger at Matthew and Arthur. "I'm only sitting here because I don't want you bastards to be lonely without me, got it?" Matthew and Arthur nod. Lovino relaxes a slight bit. "Good. Now, tell me your names," he commands.  
"I'm Arthur," Arthur says, pointing to himself.  
"I know that, bastard, I had to be cooking partners with you once in Cultures. Worst experience of my life, tea-loving bastard."  
"I'm Matthew," Matthew says shyly.  
"And I'm Amy," I say.  
"And what do you mean, 'worst experience of your life'?! My cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur yells.  
Lovino scoffs. "Have you even tasted your disgustoso cooking, bastard? Aveva un sapore terribile!"  
"Take that back, you wanker! At least I was raised by a proper gentleman, and not raised with a class one child molester!"  
"You better take that back, bastard! I agree, though." Lovino shudders. "You do not want to know what that tomato bastard has tried."

* * *

**Man, you gotta love Lovino. And his adorable little pout. Crap translations are from Google Translate. I'm going to be updating a bit slower now, so I'm sorry if I'm late with updating. And wow, this just now crossed my mind. Did anyone catch the little guest we had in Chapter 5? Until Chapter 7, I bid you farewell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 7, and I'm happy that I FINALLY uploaded. :] Yeah. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 7

After our hour lunch is over, I make my way back to my locker. I hear a familiar voice screeching further down the hallway and the sound of running feet. I turn to the sound only to have Lovino running into me at full speed. His golden-brown eyes are filled with fear and he screeches as he runs into me.

"Devo nascondere! Per favore, aiuto! Il bastardo pomodoro è dopo di me!" Lovino cries, looking behind him.

I put out my hands in a gesture for him to slow down. "Woah, Lovino, calm down. English plea-" I'm cut off by Lovino slapping his hand over my mouth and dragging us into my nearly-bare locker. He releases his grip on my wrist and removes his hand.

"Lovino, you better tell me what's going on with you, or I'll start screaming," I warn. It's a good thing that the lockers are large, or there would be no space at all between us. Not that there is any.

Lovino raises a finger to his lips. "Hush, Amy. He's coming."

"Who's coming?" I demand, whispering.

"The tomato bastard."

"Yoo-hoo, Lovi~! Where are you~? I'm sure you're in here~! Come out, mi poco de tomate~!"

Well. Shit.

Lovino starts muttering under his breath, switching between English, Italian, and...Spanish? "The tomato bastard is coming...si prega di non lasciare che mi trovi...tiene que permanecer oculto..."

"Gottverdammt Tony! Quit acting so god damned happy! He probably skipped this hallway running from the awesome us, so let's move on."

Well. Fuck.

We hear the footsteps coming closer to our locker and I hold my breath. I hear Antonio sigh. "I don't understand why Lovi always runs from me. I just want to play with him~" Antonio says, sadly.

Gilbert snickers and leans against the lockers right next to me. "Kesesese~ I know what you mean by play, Tony."

"Shut up Gil. You're such a perv."

"Oh, like you're any better, Tony?"

"Don't be so mean, Gilly. I need to find Lovi! He could probably be anywhere in the school," Antonio says.

Gilbert sighs. "Fine, whatever. Let's go." He stands up straight and leaves with Antonio. Lovino shifts his feet slightly, but steps on loose paper, making a loud noise in the silent hallway. We hold our breath, hoping that Gilbert and Antonio didn't hear.

"Hey Tony, did you hear that?"

Well. So much for that plan.

We hear their footsteps come closer. "Lovi~! Is that you~? I think it's him, Gilly!"

"Ok, sure, whatever! Just shut up! And quit being so god damned happy!" Gilbert snaps.

"Yoo-hoo, Lovi~! Please come out!" Antonio calls.

"Schwachkopf, you really think he's going to come out? Dummkopf."

"Gilly, why are you so short-tempered today? You're usually way more fun than this," Antonio asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gilbert mutters.

I hear the smile in Antonio's voice. "Is it because that new chica Amy beat you in dodgeball Gilly?" A small moment of silence. "Oh, it is! Are you embarrassed that she beat you?" he teased.

"Antonio, shut up. Just find your stupid boyfriend so I can go to class."

Lovino's fists clench at Gilbert's words, knuckles turning white.

"Okey-dokey Gilly! Let's check the lockers. He might be hiding in the ones without the locks."

I visibly pale as I hear locker doors open and slam shut. Closer and closer, they search the lockers on both sides. Lovino and I hold our breath until-

*RING*

Gilbert cusses under his breath. We hear the sound of feet pounding in the hallway. "Come on, let's just go," Antonio says, before his voice is drowned out by the rushing high schoolers.

Lovino tugs on my arm. "Come on, let's get out of here." I nod and we open the locker. No one seems to notice us climbing out. The crowd in the hallway is slowly dwindling, and Lovino turns to me. "What's your next class?"

"Language."

"Great. Mine too. Let's go," he says, anger and sarcasm dripping off his words. I nod and quickly follow.

Soon enough we reach the classroom. Lovino, in a voice barely breathed, whispers to me. "Don't look too obvious." I have no time to answer as he pushes through the door, head down. I do the same a few seconds later.

"LOVI~! I've missed you~!" a voice screeches, as I lift my head to see Lovino being attacked in a giant hug, by none other than Antonio himself.

"You stupid fucking bastard! Get off me!" Lovino screeches, as Antonio is trying to give him a kiss.

"Lovi~ I was looking all over for you~! But I couldn't find you~! And now I did, so I'm muy feliz~!" Antonio coos, rubbing his cheek against Lovino's.

"Get off me! Tomato bastardo, down! Off!" Lovino screams.

I'm transfixed by this scene- of brotherly love? I guess that's good enough-, mesmerized by their actions. So much, in fact, that I do not see someone creep up behind me.

Hands snake around my waist and pull me closer to the source. "Hallo again, little girl. Can't stay away from me, can you?"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm SO SORRY that I'm making him SUCH a creep. Yeah. I just love it when Lovi treats Tony like a little dog. Haha, yeah. Woof. ANYWAYS! Chapter 8 will be coming later~! Thanks for reading~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I clench my fists tightly in annoyance. I quickly draw my leg back and up, hitting Gilbert in the place-no-male-should-be-hit. He groans and loosens his grip, and I quickly push myself away from him. I turn around, and Gilbert is bent over in pain. "Ow! What the fuck, Amy?" he shouts.

I scoff. "Please. You're wondering why I did that? I would think the answer would be obvious." I turn on my heel and walk to an open desk near the back, angrily sitting. Lovino eventually comes over, grumbling obscene words under his breath.

"Dammit, I hate it when that bastard does that all the time! It's fucking annoying!" Lovino complains.

"Why don't you just ask him to stop?" I recommend.

"And give in? No! Besides, nothing can stop that bastard. Not even an army. At least you could fight away the potato bastard," he adds.

I grin and crack my knuckles. "Self-defense lessons pay off in due time."

Lovino grumbles and sits down, waiting for class to start. To our obvious luck, two open seats just happen to be by us, and- wouldn't you know it!-our FAVORITE people have the absolutely WONDERFUL idea to sit by us, much to our joy.

Our teacher, Mrs. Otheim, walks in, immediately backing away from the door. The door is thrown open, with a familiarly obnoxious blonde stepping through.

"Don't worry you guys, the hero is here to save you from this class!" Alfred shouts, jumping on top of the nearest desk and pointing his fingers like guns.

Mrs. Otheim sits at her desk and sighs. "Alfred, get off that desk or you get deten-"

"Hey! Don't steal my skills!" Gilbert shouts, jumping on his desk and making identical hand guns.

"Haha, heroes don't steal! And I'm the hero!" Alfred exclaims with a grin.

"Really? Well, beat this!" Gilbert shouts, "shooting" Alfred with his hand guns. Alfred falls back from the "blast", and sends out his own "attack". Their "war" wages, both boys jumping from desk to desk, avoiding the other for several minutes until Mrs. Otheim stands up, her rage barely contained.

"Alright! That's enough! Both of you sit down this instant, or after school detention for the next week!" She yells.

Alfred salutes and climbs off the desk. "Okey-dokey teacher lady!"

Gilbert smirks and jumps to the floor, making some girls swoon, although I can't fathom why.

Maybe they're airheads.

One of the girls, a MAJOR flirt named Angela, clutches one of Gilbert's upper arms. "Oh my gawd, that was SOO awesome of you to spare Alfred," she sugarcoats.

He grins. "Wasn't it though?"

I sigh. He's such an idiot.

Lovino grumbles something obscene-sounding in Italian, and rests his head on his arms. "Wake me up when it's over."

I yawn and take part in the class, ignoring the smirks Gilbert sent my way.

When the bell rings, I barely have time to put my things away before Lovino grabs my wrist and rushes out into the hallway. Once out, he lets go. "Sorry bella, but you don't want to stay after in that class. Fucking pomodoro bastardo keeps me in there forever."

"Whatever, it's fine," I say.

He shrugs and turns around, clearly going to his next class. I follow, skillfully avoiding the rushing bodies as Lovino weaves his way through the crowd. We reach a large, spacious classroom with desks along one side, large windows on another, and a wall with ten small kitchens, each having only a stove, an oven, and a small sink.

Five boys are sitting at the back of the room, three of them arguing. Moving closer to the group, I catch parts of their argument. "You just have to say it once. Come on. It's not hard," a pale blonde boy says.

"I am not going to say it!" a silver haired boy shouts back.

"Hey, if you're gonna call him that, might as well call me that too!" A tall blonde boy says. He looks a little familiar, but I decided not to think much about it.

"No! When will you two get it through your thick skulls? I will not!" The silver haired boy yells.

I sit in the middle set of seats near the wall, Lovino on my right side. Elizabeta strides in, hand-in-hand with a proper looking boy, with dark brown hair and violet eyes. He also has a haywire curl, though not as defined as Lovino's and Feliciano's, more like Alfred's. This school is sure weird about its curls, I think to myself. Elizabeta practically skips over to me, dragging the boy along.

"Szia, Amy! This is Roderich, my barát," she says, gesturing to the boy, who nods curtly. I figure that barát means boyfriend or something.

Probably.

Just as Elizabeta is about to sit down, a tall boy with platinum hair, purple eyes and, strangely, a scarf rushes into the room, eyes wide with panic. "Помоги мне! Пожалуйста!" He screeches, flailing his arms about, his scarf billowing around him. He notices the empty seat next to me, and rushes to sit in it. Sitting down quickly, he gestures for Elizabeta to sit behind him, and Roderich in front. Turning to me, he glares, and points a finger. "You do not move from that spot, da?"

I nod shakily. "Um..alright, I suppose.." I say warily. Something was...off about him. I scoot closer to Lovino, for safety measures, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Ivan, you could've chosen any other seat, so why-" Roderich starts, but he is quickly cut off by the door slamming open.

"Big Brother, where are you~?" A girl calls. She had long, blonde hair and slate blue eyes that were scanning the room for someone. Her gaze rests on the boy, Ivan, who starts shaking.

"That's why," he says in a small voice. The girl storms up to me and points an accusing finger.

"You. Girl. Move now," she commands.

"Um.."

"Did you hear me? Or are you deaf? I need to get to Big Brother, girl, so move now."

"Uh, I don't-"

"She will not move, Natalia. Do not try to force her," Elizabeta interjects.

The girl, Natalia, switches her gaze to Elizabeta. "Stay out of this. I must get to Big Brother. Now," she says, gaze once again switching to me, "move."

"I don't see why-"

"Little Brother! Why did you leave me alone?" Another voice arises from the hall. A platinum haired, blue eyed girl steps through the door, her, um, front bouncing as she does she so. She stops next to Natalia, bringing her hands up in a pleading gesture, tears brimming in her eyes. "Ivan, Little Brother, how could you leave me alone in the classroom? The teacher left and it was dark and scary and it smelt bad and-"

"I did not leave you alone, you were with with Natalia-"

"Oh sure. I do not understand why you left me with Double-D-Meets-Double-Dumb, Big Brother."

"Little Brother, it was scary! And she- she yelled at me!" With these words, the girl burst into tears.

'Wow, this girl is dramatic,' I think to myself.

"Katyusha, stop crying. And I am sorry, N-natalia."

"Apology accepted, Big Brother. I would thank you even more if you would marry me."

"Uh..."

Fate decides to help us then, sending a female teacher with light brown eyes and a caramel tone inside to stop further arguing. "Alright you guys, settle down in your seats! The bell's about to ring, and I have a real 'treat' for you today," she says, saying 'treat' with a wink. Soon enough, the late bell rings, everyone settling down in their seats. From across the room, I see Gilbert, Antonio and Francis chatting, and in front of me sits Arthur.

"Hey everyone! Today we have a new student, Amelia! Why don't you come up here and say hi!" The overly perky teacher says. I cringe, but knowing my fate, I drudgingly stand and tread to the front.

"Hey, I'm Amy. Call me that," I say with a small wave.

"Well hello! I'm Mrs. McClure, and we all welcome you to our family! Say 'hello' everyone!" The teacher says.

Small voices are heard, and out of the corner of my eye I see Gilbert holding back his laughter, Antonio and Francis snickering. I sigh, and return to my seat.

"Alright class, now for today's activity. It is...

Cooking!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, DA! I hope you all know what's in store... :D Yeah! **

**Now, I will take requests on what they should cook, preferably something unique. If you would like, tell me the name of a dish and a few of it's ingredients. Just enough for basics, I suppose. Something quick and simple. Yeah. Hope it's not too much to ask for, and I appreciate all the help I could get from you guys! :D So yeah. Hopefully the next one will be sooner! See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Author's Note

**You guys, I am so sorry for not writing. I've just been so busy, and my phone wasn't working for a week (which is where I write this story) and go figure, but I got inspiration to write during that week. **

**Not to mention that I've been extremely lazy. **

**BUT! I am going to endeavor to write this, because I must finish! And if I don't back up on my promise, you are all allowed to injure me. :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
